A new girl A new journey
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: This is about, two broken souls, that have been betray. It's better then it sounds. it's about a betrayal and learning to trust again. Kagome wanted revenge, on Inuyasha, and she gets it, but she hope that his soul, would forever be suck, between heaven and Hell, but then out of the blue, a new girl comes along and breaks Kagome's spell. can these two ever find love, or not. read
1. Chapter 1

A New Girl A new Journey.

In this story, Is about how, Serena travel back in time, having to help Inuyasha, by breaking Kagome's spell, can she save the world once again, from evil by herself, Can Inuyasha, honestly Trust Again, After being fooled by Kagome's evil jealous heart. Can pour Serena, handle the Sailor Soldiers, for after there betrayal,

I hope you will enjoy.


	2. Kagome's Revenge part 1

A New Girl A new Journey.

In this story, Is about how, Serena travel back in time, having to help Inuyasha, by breaking Kagome's spell, can she save the world once again, from evil by herself, Can Inuyasha, honestly Trust Again,  
>After being fooled by Kagome's evil jealous heart. Can pour Serena, handle the Sailor Soldiers, for after there betrayal,<p>

I hope you will enjoy.

It had, been 1 month, sents Naraku's death, Everyone had there own plans.

Miroku, and Sango, were married, and were hoping that, they be blessed, with children soon.  
>Shippbo, was traveling around, taking a fox demons test. Kohaku, became the new, Demon slayer, He took over for His sister.<p>

Miroku, was free, from his curse, finally he had no fear of death.

Kagome and Inuyasha, were together also. They travel around, cleaning up the messes, Naraku left. But as soon as they  
>got back, Inuyasha, Asks Kagome to become, His Mate, and she agreed.<p>

So you think, what in the world, happen to there happy ending. Well here goes the story, hope you like it.

As Kagome walk, into the Forest, She was going to start her plan, She was ready to get her revenge.

As Koga, sat waiting, for Kagome to show up, He couldn't help, loving the evil idea Kagome plan out.  
>Flashback.<p>

Kagome, i just can't understand, Why you would marry, that weak Half Demon...! Yelled Out Koga.  
>Koga, It's all apart of my plan, for Revenge, Replied Kagome. Revenge...! What do you, mean Revenge? Asks Koga.<p>

I'm, talking about putting Inuyasha, back where he belongs, Spoke Kagome. Why, would you do that? Asks Koga.  
>When, I met him, he was sealed by Kikyo, to the secret tree, Replied Kagome.<p>

So you want, to seal him, back to the tree? Asks Koga.  
>He had Me, But not till Kikyo, was dead, I'm second choice, To her and I'm going to enjoy, watching his death, Spoke Kagome.<br>This is all about, Revenge? Says Koga. Yes, I made him trust, I know his weaknesses, and as I get rid of Inuyasha,  
>I'll become your mate, Replied Kagome smiling. How can I help, I want to help you? Asks Koga.<p>

Just's by staying, close to me, Replied Kagome. Then, your wish is my conman, Says Koga, kissing her.  
>And Kagome kiss back.<p>

End of Flashbacks.

Koga, are you ready for tomorrow? Asks Kagome walking to him. Yes, I am, Replied Koga.  
>Tomorrow is are, wedding day, I've plan everything out, just perfectly, Spoke Kagome smiling.<p>

I've drank, that demon's blood, that you help me get, Now i can run, just as fast as you can,  
>This is going to be fun, Spoke Kagome. Yes, it will, Replied Kagome smiling.<p>

Tomorrow, right in front of the secret tree, Be there, Says Kagome.  
>I'll be here, to keep your friends, from saving Inuyasha, from your arrow, Says Koga.<p>

Good, now let's make love, before Inuyasha's gets back, Replied Kagome. Already, ahead of you, Says Koga.

Well that's it for this chapter, I'm sorry for confusing people, but I just wanted to go back, and fix some of my chapters, but thank you, for reading, I promise nothing going to be change with the story line.


	3. Kagome's Revenge part 2

A New Girl A new Journey.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha, pick flowers for his Mothers grave. He place them down next, to her tombstone.

Hello, Mother, it's been awhile, scent I visited, Spoke Inuyasha.

As the wind push, his hair around, he was listening to it, sometimes it, felt like he could hear, His mother's voice.  
>So, tomorrow, is my wedding day, I hope that, I make you proud, I also hope, that I will be, a good father, Says Inuyasha.<p>

Meanwhile back in the village.

Sango, Rin, have you, finish Kagome's wedding Kimono? Asks Keada. Almost, done, Replied Rin. Alright, it looks good, great job, Says Keada.  
>Thank you, it will be done, soon, few more stitches, and it will be done, Replied Sango.<p>

Hey ladies, how's it going? Asks Kagome smiling. Fine, lady Kagome, Sango and I,  
>were working on your Wedding Kimono, Spoke Rin smiling.<p>

Thanks, girls, it's beautiful, Replied Kagome.

Please, put it on, Spoke up Rin, smiling. Umm...! alright, Replied Kagome.

As Kagome put, the White Kimono on. It's beautiful, Spoke Kagome.

It's perfect, for moving around in, Spoke Kagome. You, won't have to worry, about anything, Replied Sango.  
>Great, news, Says Kagome.<p>

Tomorrow, is going to be, a wonderful day, Spoke Kagome smiling. I know, And you both will be happy, Replied Keada.  
>Where is, Miroku? Asks Kagome.<p>

He's keeping, An eye on, Inuyasha, cause were staying in Keada's home, for the night, the guys are staying  
>at Miroku's and Sango's house, Spoke up Rin.<p>

Okay, Well at least, he's not having a bachelor party, Replied Kagome.

Miroku, promise no bachelor parties, Spoke Sango smiling.

Get some sleep Kagome, because tomorrow, is going to be your last day, as a single woman, Replied Keada smiling.  
>So as the others, fell asleep.<p>

Koga was, setting traps, for everyone, Mostly for Inuyasha.  
>Tomorrow, Kagome becomes mine, goodbye Inuyasha, Says Koga.<p>

Next, morning came around.

Kagome, was dress and ready to go, she left sooner, then the others.  
>She stood in her spot, waiting for Koga, To drop the traps for everyone, and once Inuyasha, is trap long enough,<br>she would use her Arrow, and shoot Inuyasha, right threw the heart, were he'd be sealed forever.

As everyone woke up, Kagome, stood by the tree, and Koga, was hidden by, Kagome's barrier.

As, anyone seen Kagome? Asks Sango.

She's probably, already at the tree, she was so excited, for today, Says Rin.  
>Come on, everyone is waiting, Spoke Miroku. Yeah, it's time, Replied Sango. Inuyasha, good luck, Says Shippbo.<p>

Thank you, everyone...! So should we go, cause I can't keep, my bride waiting, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

Inuyasha's gave his Red Kimono, to Keada, to hold onto, while he put on a black formal Kimono, made for a wedding.

You look great, but you should brush your hair, Says Miroku.

It's, looks fine, Replied Inuyasha nervous.  
>Alright, were ready to go, Spoke Sango, dress in a Yellow kimono, with many different flowers, that match<br>with her brown eyes, and hair.

And Rin, was dress in pink, with a ribbon in her hair.

You look truly beautiful, Lady Rin, Spoke Sesshomarou, smiling. Thanks, lord Sesshomarou, Replied Rin.

Well I have to, get going I shall, return soon, Spoke Sesshomarou. Your not staying? Asks Rin. Sorry, important matters, I must attend too, Replied Sesshomarou.

Back with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, Spoke Keada, smiling. What, is it? Asks Inuyasha. You, can't take your sword to a wedding, Now leave your sword, here in my house, Spoke Keada. But...! But...! What if were attack? Asks Inuyasha.

There barrier around the tree, Miroku and I made it, so no evil, to destroy your wedding, Replied Keada.  
>Fine, Says Inuyasha, placing his sword up ageist the wall.<p>

No one, is going to take your sword, Inuyasha, just hand it over, Spoke Miroku.

Good, now let's get to this, wedding, Spoke up Rin.

As everyone line up, in front of the tree, everyone was wondering where Kagome was.

Where is that girl? Spoke Inuyasha. You don't think, something happen do you, Miroku? Asks Sango.  
>I don't know, I hope nothing, bad happen, Replied Miroku.<p>

Inuyasha...! Yelled out a voice.

As everyone look to the voice.

Before Inuyasha, could react fast enough, An arrow hit him, slamming him into the secret tree, as Koga's traps fell,  
>on everyone, holding them in place.<p>

Kagome, what are you doing, Yelled Inuyasha. Yeah seriously, girl what as gotten into you? Asks Sango.  
>It's revenge, Replied Kagome, seriously angry.<p>

Revenge...! Yelled out everyone.

That's right, now I will have my, revenge on Inuyasha, Replied Kagome. But why? Asks Miroku.

Because, Inuyasha, never loved me, I was only Kikyo's double, shadow to him, If Kikyo hadn't been killed, by Narku,  
>Inuyasha, wouldn't think twice, about leaving Me...! Yelled Kagome, full of hate.<p>

That's not true, Replied Inuyasha.

Of course, you'd say that, Mutt face, Says Koga.  
>Koga, what the hell, is he doing here for? Asks Shippbo. He's, going to be my Mate, not Inuyasha, At least Koga, won't Disappoint Me, Replied Kagome.<br>Kagome, how could you do this, to us? Asks Inuyasha.

It hurts, doesn't it Inuyasha, Says Kagome. What, do you mean? Asks Inuyasha.

The person, you Love and trust, most, in the hole wide world, betrays you, for someone else, leaving you for dead, Replied Kagome.  
>Kagome, Whispered Inuyasha, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.<p>

That's how, I felt every time, you went and choose Kikyo, over me, it kill me, and you never even notice,  
>that I was moving on from you, and that's what, I plan to do, once your sealed to the tree forever, after all no one is as<br>powerful as Me, To break my spell, the person that could break this spell, would have to be, more powerful then Me,  
>Spoke Kagome.<p>

No...! Kagome don't do this...! Yelled out Sango, trying to brake though Koga's traps.  
>Please Kagome, we know how bad Inuyasha, hurt you, but this isn't right, this won't help anyone, mostly you, Spoke Miroku.<p>

Oh save it, Yelled Koga. You, aren't going to make me, regret this moment, Because as soon as, Inuyasha's dead,  
>I'll be free, from my, Soul, as soon I'll free...! Yelled Kagome.<p>

As Kagome release the arrow, everyone was screaming, the words, Don't do it, No.

Within seconds, Inuyasha, fell under Kagome's arrow of sealing. After that happen, Kagome and Koga left.

Sango and Miroku, cut all the villagers lose, from the traps. After that Sango, tried to remove the arrow, but wouldn't come  
>out. unfortunately Inuyasha, wasn't coming back.<p>

Sango, wanted Revenge on Kagome, this was totally uncalled for.

Every time, they thought, they got Kagome corner, Koga would allow, his wolves to attack.  
>Kagome was queen of Koga's new pack, Kagome even killed, Iyame too. Koga was happy, that he won Kagome.<p>

Miroku, and Sango, went looking for powerful priestesses, that might be able to remove, the arrow, but no such luck.

Finally, they gave up, when Sango, gave birth to her twin Daughters. Kohaku, tried to help too. every woman, would tried  
>to pull the arrow out. Were unsuccessful.<p>

During this time, Sesshomarou, wanted Kagome's head, for killing Inuyasha. That was his, job to kill him.  
>Then again, even though He'd never say it out loud, but He was sad to see his brother die, the way he did.<p>

Even though, sealing isn't really dying, It's like a coma, suck between two world, life and death.  
>Never ending, nightmare, that you can't wake up from.<p>

That's it for Kagome's Revenge part 2, hope you enjoyed.


	4. 20 years waiting

Hope you enjoy.

So as the years went by, it had been 20 years, scent that day.

Sango, and Miroku, had 5 kids. 1 boy and all the rest were girls.  
>Hana, was there first born, witch is also a twin, She had her mother's hair, but far longer then her mothers,<br>and had her father eyes.

The 2nd her Sister, was name Harumi, with the same hair color, just shorter then her sisters,  
>she, cut her at the back of, her neck, and has her eyes the same.<p>

The 3rd was a Son, Called Kazuo. He had his Mothers nose, and Eyes, his hair was black as night.  
>The 4th, is just like her father, black hair, blue eyes, they name her, Hinata.<p>

The 5th, was surprising. She was light brown hair, it just wasn't as dark as the others. She as green eyes, her mother nose  
>and ears like her too. They called her Takara.<p>

Rin, Called her 2 daughters, Kazue she look just, like her daddy's features. mostly the face.  
>There 2nd, child was Just like Rin, with Dark black hair, with blue eyes, and her daddy's freckles.<p>

Unfortunately, Keada, died 7 years after, Inuyasha's was sealed.  
>She put Miroku, in charge of the village. They protected it, the best they could.<p>

Rin, took it a pond herself, to protect Inuyasha's sword.

Kohaku, marry a village girl, Name Sayake. Red head like Iyame's hair color hair.  
>purple eyes.<p>

Sesshomarou, waiting till Rin, turn 17, to Mate with her, they had 2 kids, and that was all.  
>Sesshomarou, was still watching over Rin, like an overly protective Father and husband.<p>

Kagome and Koga had 1 daughter, she was spoiled rotten. Look like them both.  
>Black hair, with her mothers eyes. Sora, was what they called her.<p>

But this is where, this chapter stops, here, Story to be continue.

So can someone save Inuyasha. keep reading and find out. review please.


	5. Serenity's new powers and new Enemy

A New Girl A new Journey.

Meanwhile in the future.

Sailor Moon, was battling yet, another monster.  
>Sailor Moon, use her staff, to attack the monsters, finally the fight was over.<p>

Sailor Moon, you were great, Spoke up Luna.  
>Not as good as me, Replied Sailor Mars. Shut up...! Yelled Sailor Moon.<p>

Sailor Moon, Walk away from everyone. For the last 4 years, scents they found peace, but now something was different,  
>with the team. Sailor Mars, refused to listen to Sailor Moon.<p>

Ever sent the last battle. Serena grew in powers, she climb the latter of success, She had no choice, In her last battle,  
>she called forth, for powers to protect, the ones she loved.<p>

As once again she, was face to face with, Her Mother Queen Serenity, But this time she wasn't alone.  
>There was, a man with her.<p>

He was her father, they both put, there powers together, and it took 9 different jewels,  
>it was, like looking at the Rainbow crystals, again.<p>

These crystals, form inside Serena's crystal, but also form inside her body, to where she no longer had to,  
>become Sailor Moon, all the time, only when her opponent is stronger.<p>

Queen Serenity, was happy that she, could finally past these crystals, to her daughter.  
>Each crystal, was held in the, Moon Kingdom, they were gifts to the Princess of the of her birth.<p>

The crystals, were from each of the nine, planets, it was to help, the princess rule all nine planets.  
>After the girls heard, of this they got piss, because Sailor Moon, no longer needed to call a pond there powers.<br>Serenity healed the Earth.

But refused the Kingdom. She relies, that it wasn't, what the people truly needed.

Everyone could go to school, and live there dreams.  
>Sailor Mars, took over trying to, dethroned Serena. Serena, didn't like her friends, lack of support.<p>

The girls, started giving Serena, the cold shoulder, they wouldn't talk to her, they kick her out of the group, they deleted  
>her from there phones, and refuse to help her.<p>

Darien agreed, with the girls, and dump Serena. plus tried to kill her.

Everyone had, left her, betrayed her even, they attack her one night, causing Serena, too lose her parents and  
>her baby brother. They all, left her.<p>

Serena, was angry, with them all.  
>She fought, team all off, for as long as she could.<p>

So what will, Serenity do now, story to be continue.


	6. Serena's on the run for her life

A New Girl A new Journey.

Let's go to the battle.

Give it up Sailor Moon, you can't run forever, Says Sailor Uranus.  
>Uranus world Shaking...! Yelled out Sailor Uranus, throwing her attack, at in old shack.<br>Moon Shining star...! Attack...! Yelled out Sailor Moon.

They all were push back. Luna, Artemis, I can't keep doing this, for much longer...! Yelled out Sailor Moon running away.  
>I need to, rest my powers, Says Sailor Moon.<p>

Wait let's go, up there, Spoke Artemis.

Sailor Moon, ran up the shrine steps.

She was wounded, from Sailor Mars, fire attack. Mercury tried to drown her. Venus was trying to keep her blinded,  
>and Jupiter tried to shock her to death.<p>

Serena, got to the top of the shrine steps, and fainted right outside the wells house, turning back into just Serena.

What's going, on Saki, Yelled out a fully grown Sota.  
>Kagome's Brother.<p>

He was married, at 21, his daughter was no older, the he was, when he first met Inuyasha, like 7,  
>8 years old, something like that, He became a high school, teenage father, his ex dump the child on him, and ran away one night. She look just like him, some like to say, she looks just like her grandmother Grace.<p>

Brown hair, like her mothers.

back to the story.

Daddy, there's a woman, outside she looks hurt...Yelled back Saki.  
>A women hurt, What, could it be Kagome, Whispered Sota running outside.<p>

See she hurt, we better help her, Spoke Saki. She, is in bad shape, don't worry Saki, I'll help her, Replied Sota.  
>As he pick her, up he notice the two cats watching him.<p>

As he took her inside, He cleaned the wounds, the best he knew how too. He place a wet cloth over her head.

Meanwhile with the girls.

I don't see her, anywhere, Spoke Sailor Venus. I can't even pick up, anything threw my computer, Says Sailor Mercury.  
>She, couldn't of gotten very far, with those wounds, Replied Sailor Jupiter.<p>

You girls, go get some rest, I'll keep looking for her, and when I do,I'll call you, Says Darien.

We'll pick up where we, left of tomorrow, also, Spoke Sailor Neptune. Great, see you all tomorrow, Spoke Sailor Mars.

Sailor Pluto, follow her every move, Says Darien. Right, of course, Replied Sailor Pluto.  
>I'll call, a pond the forces of Fire, To find her, Spoke Sailor Mars.<br>Great, idea, That little bitch, doesn't get to get away with taking our planets crystals, Replied Sailor Jupiter.

Yeah, you said it, Spoke Sailor Venus. Now go, get some sleep, tomorrow we go Moon hunting, Replied Darien smiling.  
>As they retreated, back to there home.<p>

Meanwhile back with Serena.

As Serena came too, she found herself, in a bed. But where was She, how she get here.

I see, your awake, are you feeling better? Asks a small child. Ah...! Who are you? Asks Serena.  
>I'm Saki, it means Blossom, Replied Saki smiling. That's a very beautiful name Saki, Says Serena.<p>

Thank you, what's your name? Asks Saki. My name, Is Serena, Replied Serena smiling.  
>Pretty name, Says Saki smiling. Thank you, for taking care of me little one, but i should go,<br>before they find me, Spoke up Serena, trying to stand up.

She started to fall, Till she found herself in a Man's arms.  
>Clumsy Me, Says Serena. Your, still hurt, Replied Sota. I've got to go, Says Serena.<p>

Not like this, your not, Replied Sota. Now here, eat this, Spoke Sota.  
>Food...! Yelled out Serena, forgetting she hadn't eaten anything in days.<p>

Wow...! You were really hungry, weren't you, Asks Saki. I guess, I was, Replied Serena.  
>You, should be fine, to move in a day or so, Spoke Sota.<br>Thank you, for your help, but I've got to get out of Tokyo, fast before they come for me, Replied Serena.

Your, not running, from the cops are you? Asks Sota. No, I'm running for my life...! Yelled Serena. Why? Asks Saki.  
>It's complicated, to explain, Replied Serena.<p>

My Daddy, can help you, Spoke Saki. Isn't that, right Daddy? Asks Saki. Saki, please go play,  
>I need to talk, with the nice girl, Spoke up Sota. But...! why can't i stay? Asks Saki.<p>

Big people talk, Replied Sota. Fine, I'll go play with my toys outside.

Why are, running for? Asks Sota. It's, really hard to explain, Replied Serena.  
>What, did you say, your name was? Asks Sota. It's Serena, Replied Serena.<p>

Well Serena, You may not believe me, but I've seen things, most people don't, Spoke Sota. So have I, Replied Serena.  
>Serena, why do these people, want to hurt you? Asks Sota.<p>

My powers, The Sailor Soldiers, have Betrayed Me, I'm Sailor Moon, and there hunting me down, to kill me, Replied Serena.  
>Sailor Moon, I thought so, You have strong magic, Spoke Sota. How did you know? Asks Serena.<p>

My family, that own this shrine, are long time Priest or Priestesses, Spoke Sota. Oh I see, Replied Serena.  
>Look, I've got all, 8 Soldiers, coming after me, is there anything, here that could possibly be of use to me, Says Serena.<p>

Unfortunately no...! there's not, Replied Sota. Besides the well, this place is unless, Spoke Sota.

The well, what is this well, you speak of? Asks Serena.  
>It, use to be magical, My Sister Kagome, use it to travel back in time, to the warner states aira,<br>back when Humans and Demon's, live side bye side, Replied Sota.

The well, that means, i can get out of here, and become stronger with theses new powers, and then come back,  
>and fight them all, Replied Serena. But my Sister, was the only one, who could pass threw it, Spoke Sota.<p>

I guess, then that going to have, to be a big gabble on my life, Spoke Serena.  
>I hope you, know what your doing, Replied Sota.<p>

So will Sailor Moon's plan work, can she be saved. keep reading and find out.

to be continue.


	7. The attack on the temple

A New Girl A new Journey.

Meanwhile outside, with Saki.

Saki, was kicking around her soccer ball, she was only playing, when some people show up.

Excuse Me, Little girl, have you seen this girl? Asks Sailor Pluto. Saki, seen Serena picture.

Yes she inside with my daddy, Replied Saki. Let's, go get her, Yelled out Mars.

Ahhh! oh...! Serena...! Daddy...! Yelled out Saki screaming.  
>Saki...! Yelled out Sota. Hurry up and kill that kid, Says Sailor Mars.<p>

What, we can't do that, Spoke Sailor Jupiter.  
>We can't risk anything, getting out of hand, There's is already to big, of a problem, Replied Darien agreeing to kill Saki.<p>

Daddy...! Cried out Saki crying.

Sorry kid, but orders are orders, Replied Sailor Uranus, getting ready to brake the little girls neak.

No...! Saki...! Yelled out Sota fighting his way to her.

Moon inferno, Fire flash...! Yelled out Sailor Moon. Uranus dropped the girl.

Run away Saki, hurry...! Yelled Sailor Moon.

How dear you, use the powers of my planet, of Mars...! Yelled out Sailor Mars.

Moon Ice bubbles, Blast...! Yelled out Sailor Moon. A the huge, wave crash, into the girls, removing Sota, from Darien.

Sota, Saki, goodbye, I have to go now...! Yelled Sailor Moon, running to the well.

She getting away, Yelled Sailor Mars.

She use the powers of Planet Mercury, Yelled Sailor Neptune.  
>This, ice won't let go, Yelled Sailor Jupiter. Mars use her fire power to break the ice.<p>

Sailor Moon, got to the well.

This is it, No turning back now, Spoke Serena, please magic well, open the gates of time, Whispered Serena praying.  
>Luna, Artemis jump inside my bag quickly, Says Serena.<p>

There's no, way out Serena, Now take this...! Now all together...! Yelled Sailor Mars.

As they, all attack hit her, just enough to, make them, all think they kill her, But she jump into the well,  
>And it, open up.<p>

all the way till she hit the bottom.

Meanwhile while.  
>Did we get her? Asks Sailor Venus.<p>

We must have, are powers must have turn her into bones, cause look, Replied Sailor Mercury.  
>There's bones, in the well, Spoke Sailor Mars. We did it, Says Sailor Neptune.<p>

Where are crystals? Asks Sailor Uranus. Must, have return to there rightful planets, were they belong, Spoke Sailor Pluto.  
>Good, let's get out of here, Says Sailor Jupiter.<p>

That was to easy, Replied Darien. You can't possibly, believe she live though that, Spoke Sailor Mars.  
>Your right, it crazy, Replied Darien kissing Rai.<p>

Yeah, now that a real leader, Spoke Sailor Venus. Yeah give it up, for Queen Rai, and King Darien, Says Spoke Pluto.  
>They all walk off, to celebrate there victory.<p>

So what is, going to happen now, will Serena get her revenge. can she handle, her new powers.

keep reading and find out. to be continue.


	8. The new girl and Inuyasha's back

A New Girl A new Journey.

Meanwhile on the other side of the well.

As Sailor Moon, look up she could see the blue sky. She was so, tired she felt weak, but got up anyways.  
>She use her wings, to fly out. Serena change new sailor grown was now a dress instead of skirts.<p>

Serena was dress, in a warriors old dress kimono, Wear it cuts on both side of the legs, while the top stat closed.  
>Blue colored just like her sailor skirt, but instead a dress now.<p>

she has little hills now, same color as the dress.  
>Her hair was like her normal style. and instead of her tira, it was he moon mark.<p>

She as full white wings, that she can hide.

The crystal, is inside her soul.

Serena walk, around the forest, She could hear, children's voices, she needed sleep, but push herself to keep walking,  
>she figure, it be best to leave any aria's with children, incase the others come, threw the well too.<p>

She couldn't afford to trust anyone.  
>So she thought, before all of a sudden, people were grabbing hold of her.<p>

As they sat there holding her down. Get off, of me your reopening my wounds...Cried out Sailor Moon in pain.  
>Let, her get up, Spoke up a much older Miroku, at the Age 40.<p>

Why did, you come here? Asks Sango. at the age 38.

I, was only looking for a doctor, i didn't know that was a crime...! Yelled Serena. Look at her, there's something different, about this girl, Spoke Some villagers.

She needs help...! Yelled Rin, walking over to Serena.  
>It's ok your safe, I'm Rin, and I'll have you healed, in no time, Says Rin. Thanks, Replied Serena.<p>

But all of a sudden, some more demon's attack again.

Ahhh...! More Demon's Yelled out everyone. As Sango threw her big weapon. Kohaku use his own weapon.  
>Miroku, use his staff. Some were becoming injured.<p>

Sailor Moon cut the ropes, with a little knife.

Moon Thunder Dragon, Crash...! Yelled out Sailor Moon.

Everyone turn around, and was surprised, by this power. As more Demon's came out,  
>Sailor Moon, attack with everything, she had. Till she got slammed into Inuyasha's where she was suck.<p>

Are you alright...! Asks Sango. throwing her weapon. I'm running, out of energy, Replied Serena. As Miroku, threw a few  
>spiritual words, to kill a few demons.<p>

Hana use her weapon too. they all were fighting them off.

I need, to think, of something, Whispered Serena.

No...! Yelled out a few villagers. There dying...! Mom, Dad, We can't hold of Kagome's demon's attacks much longer, Spoke Hana.  
>We know, If only Inuyasha, were here, Replied Shippbo.<p>

No more...! Yelled Sailor Moon.  
>I am, Princess Serenity, and I will not allow this, Please Sliver crystal, Help them, Cried out Serenity's soul.<p>

Howling...! As Inuyasha's body began pulsing.

As everyone heard this sound, they all look back at the tree, they all Seen Sailor Moon's body glowing too. then it stop,  
>Inuyasha's claws flex out, and his eyes open.<p>

Inuyasha...! Spoke up both Sango, and Miroku.

But how? Asks Miroku. That girl broke Kagome's Spell, Spoke Rin smiling.  
>She the one, she come to save us, Replied Shippbo. Her? Spoke Kohaku.<p>

Serena, open her eyes, her crystal told her, to remove the arrow. So she reach up, grabbing hold of the arrow.  
>Inuyasha, seen everyone screaming out demons, and 5 different people, who called out his name.<p>

Then, there was this girl, suck to him, it was just like the time Kagome, woke him up from Kikyo's spell,  
>but this time, it was Inuyasha's turn for Revenge, on Kagome.<p>

She's, reaching for the arrow, Yelled out Shippbo.  
>As Sailor Moon, pulled with her hole straight, and the arrow shattered.<p>

Sailor Moon, fell to the ground. After that, Inuyasha attack every freaking demon, in site.

Inuyasha, finish them off.

Inuyasha... were so happy to have you back, Cried out Sango hugging him. Who, the hell are you? Asks Inuyasha.  
>Inuyasha, it us your friends, Spoke up Shippbo.<p>

Shippbo, is that you, your so tall, Replied Inuyasha. Yes he is, we all have just age, Spoke Miroku. God, your all old, Says Inuyasha.  
>Yeah i'm 40, years old, that what happen when, your sealed to a tree, for 20 years, Replied Miroku.<br>20 years, Spoke Inuyasha.

We thought, you never wake up, Spoke Kazuo smiling. He was like 13 years old now.  
>Who he? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

This is are, Son Kazuo, and Daughter Auna, Replied Sango.  
>So, you finally, got your family, you both always wanted, Says Inuyasha.<p>

Yeah a family, of 7 is a full house, that why, i stay away, they have 5 kids, Spoke Shippbo.  
>I'm happy, for you, both honestly, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

As Inuyasha's eyes landed, back on Sailor Moon.  
>Is she, one of your kids? Asks Inuyasha. No, she isn't, Replied Sango. Friend? Asks Inuyasha, leading over her body.<br>No, we don't even know, where she came from, Spoke Miroku. Stranger, you say, Replied Inuyasha.

but she does, got some nasty wounds, that needs, to be taking care of, Says Rin.  
>Kagome...! Yelled out Inuyasha, grabbing hole of Rin.<p>

Wait Rin, It's you, Spoke Inuyasha, putting her down. It's Okay, I understand, I do look like her, Replied Rin.  
>I'm sorry, Says Inuyasha.<p>

Miroku, carry this girl, to are village, can question her, when she comes too, Says Rin.  
>Agreed, getting this girl healed, Is important, plus we owe, her for breaking Kagome's spell, Replied Sango.<br>I don't owe, her nothing, Spoke Inuyasha.

Don't start, Replied Rin. Luna and Artemis, came out of her bag, and seen she was awake.

Woe...! aren't you, guys cute, Says Auna, smiling.

Serena started, trying to stand up.  
>Ah..! What are you, doing, your too, hurt to be moving, Spoke up Rin.<br>Everyone look, at Serena.

Never mind, me i'll leave right now, Spoke Serena growling. She walk right pass them, all.

She needs help? someone go after her, Yelled Rin.

Alright, i'll carry her back, but i'm never doing anything for her again, and if she attitude, then i'm,  
>leaving her ass, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Thank you, Inuyasha, Says Everyone. Yeah, yeah, shut up...! Replied Inuyasha.  
>Inuyasha, went looking for Serena, surprising thing is, she was no where in site. The blood trial vanish.<p>

He tried, to find her, he gave up when he, reach the lake side.  
>Ahh...! I give up, Why the hell, should I care about, some girl, it her flaut if she dies, not mine...! Yelled out Inuyasha.<p>

As He look, at his reflection, He seen, that he was still in that wedding kimono, his ears went down, he was actually crying,  
>it hurt him, more then he thought.<p>

He smelt horrible, so he look off in the dissent, he seen steam come up, from his old favorite hot spring.  
>So he walk, over to it. But, he stop in his tracks. He finally found Serena, He sat watching.<p>

As Serena, removed her clothes, her body showed all her wounds, Inuyasha, was trying to attempt, to guess where's Serena  
>wounds came from.<p>

As Serena, got into the hot spring, cleaning her wounds. she made a herbal medicine, for herself.  
>She's smart, Whispered Inuyasha, watching her mix the herbs, together.<p>

God this hurts, Says Serena. You shouldn't, have been so careless, Serena you could have died, Spoke up Artemis.  
>What, was I, supposed do, let those demon's, kill all those villagers, Replied Serena.<p>

No, she right Artemis, It's what was right, if she hadn't brought that Demon, back everyone could have been killed, Says Luna.

Those Cats can talk, Spoke up Inuyasha, not hiding.

Serena look up at him. Did you, follow us? Asks Luna.  
>I came, to bring her, back to the village, to get healed up, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

No, thank you, I don't want to put, everyone in danger, Spoke Serena, trying to put more medicine on.  
>Inuyasha, came up behind Serena.<p>

He took hold of the bandaids, everything. He started cleaning her with a wet cloth.  
>What, are you doing? Asks Serena.<br>Cleaning your wounds, on your back, So don't say i didn't return the favor, Replied Inuyasha.

He finish trying stitch, Serena wounds.  
>There, now don't go picking, a fight with anything, till you get those wounds real, Spoke Inuyasha.<p>

Serena stood up, putting on her, normal clothes, from the future.  
>Inuyasha, took a deep breath, your a time traveler, aren't you? Asks Inuyasha, sitting down, next to her,<br>but not to much.

Yes, I came from the Future, Replied Serena watching the stars.  
>Good, now that, that settled, go home, this isn't a place for girls like you, and Kagome, so leave,<br>because I'm not going, to protect your ass, Spoke Inuyasha.

1st, of all, I don't have, a home to go back too, My parents, and my little brother were murdered,  
>2nd I've got all my Ex best friends after Me, Plus Ex lover and there, angry with me, that there trying to kill me,<br>and 3rd, I'm not leaving here, till I unlock my new powers..! Replied Serena with attitude.

Inuyasha, Didn't want, to trust her, but then again, the girl seem, to act like she been betrayed already.  
>Fine, but I'm not going, to babysit your ass, I'm no ones protector, Replied Inuyasha.<br>I, never asks, for you to protect Me, Spoke Serena serious voice.

Good, now if you don't mind, I'm going to steal the hot spring, for a bath, Says Inuyasha.  
>It's all yours, Replied Serena leaving. Artemis, Luna, Called out Serena.<p>

Coming...! Yelled out both of them.

keep reading and find out, what happens next. to be continue.


	9. Miroku's plan

A New Girl A new Journey.

Later that night, Inuyasha return to the village, Telling them that, the girl was fine, that he healed her wounds, himself,  
>because she didn't want to, put everyone in danger.<p>

So everyone said, what the hell, and went to bed.

Throughout, the next day.

Miroku, told Inuyasha, about how Kagome was controling, demons. And how she, was making there lifestyle a living hell.

There's got, to be a way, to defeat her, without her knowing, Inuyasha's is back and alive, Spoke up Sango. There is one, way, Replied Miroku.  
>And that, would be what now? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

Because Kagome, is using the secret jewel, she got super speed, and her powers, have grown, to much for just Inuyasha,  
>to handle alone, on his own, Says Shippbo, crossing his arms.<p>

And Koga, is far worst then he, use to be, Replied Miroku.

True, He's got a point, there about her powers, being to strong, Says Sango. Yeah, Even, Sesshomarou, and the kids are  
>having a difficult, time breaking Kagome's barrier, and fighting with Koga, Replied Rin.<p>

Kids...! Ah, what kids? Asks Inuyasha.

Sesshomarou and Rin, are Mates, They have 2 pups, Says Miroku.  
>My brother, as Half Demon, children? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, Sesshomarou, as change a lot, Spoke Shippbo.<p>

Okay, so everyone, is having kids and married, but Me...! Yelled Inuyasha.

You'll, fine a girl, someday, Spoke Miroku.  
>Huh...! Fuck that, I'm done with women, all they are, is players, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Not all girls, and there are, nice women out there, Says Rin. Not to me, they aren't nice, Replied Inuyasha, looking around.

Till he look around, watching everyone around him, but someone was missing.

Hey, hold up, a Minute, what happen to Keada, why isn't she here? Asks Inuyasha.

Everyone took a minute to answer.

Keada, dead 7 years, after you were sealed, Replied Sango, with a sad face.

She's gone, I didn't even get to say, goodbye to her, Says Inuyasha. Inuyasha, she love you too, Replied Rin. Yeah, she knows how much, you care for her, Spoke Miroku.

So anyways, what were you, going to say, Miroku, what your plan? Asks Inuyasha changing the subject. Yeah, what were you going to say? Asks Sango.

Well, call me crazy, but back in the forest, last night, that girl broke, Kagome's spell without even trying really hard, and before that, She used very unnatural powers, that humans don't have, Says Miroku.

Unnatural, Replied Rin. Yeah, like those weird powers of hers, she maybe the key, to helping Inuyasha, out with this task,  
>Replied Miroku.<p>

No way, Not Me, I'm not working, with another teenage girl, with there overly emotional problems...! Yelled back Inuyasha.  
>Well, at least this one, can't sit you, to the ground with just, 1 word, Spoke up Shippbo.<p>

Don't even go, there Shippbo, Growled out Inuyasha. Okay, I'm sorry, Replied Shippbo, hiding behind, Hana.

Shippbo, grow up your a demon, for god sakes, Spoke Hana. Huh...! Spoke Shippbo.

Hana, be nice to your brother, Replied Sango. Well sorry if, I think the brat could use, some growing up, Says Hana, cleaning her throwing stars.

I agree, with her, He does needs to grow up, Replied Inuyasha. See, even uncle Inuyasha, agrees with me, Spoke Hana.

Miroku, dear please finish, with what you were saying, Says Sango, changing the subject.

Oh right of course, Replied Miroku.

Look, i'm sorry Inuyasha, but wreather you like it or not, if you don't get out there with this girl, then you'll never, have your revenge, because without this girl, Kagome will kill you, for sure, Replied Miroku.

I'll go, with you, if you need, somebody you trust, Spoke Shippbo. Inuyasha finally gave in, he said he go find, The weird girl.

So that all for this chapter, till next time.


	10. The truth

A New Girl A new Journey.

Later that, Day the boys went out looking for Sailor Moon.

As Inuyasha, was ahead of the group like always.

So Hana, seems to act, Just like her, Mother, doesn't she? Asks Inuyasha, smiling. Yeah, she is, she trains with Sesshomarou's Daughters, But they are best friends, just like Sesshomarou, and Sango, have become, Spoke Miroku.

Sesshomarou, and Sango, are friends, when that happen? Asks Inuyasha. A year, after you, were sealed, Replied Shippbo. Wow...! My brother isn't only, a Father to, Two twin Half demons, but he's also become friends with humans, Spoke Inuyasha. Yeah, It's weird, Alright, at first he had, me worried, Replied Miroku.

Are you sure, he's feeling alright? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, but he's still an asshole, to the rest of us, only Sango and Rin, he likes, Replied Shippbo.

Just, the girls, huh..! Spoke Inuyasha. That's why, I said he makes, me uneasy, Replied Miroku. Why? Asks Inuyasha.

Sesshomarou, and Sango, had a love thing, with each other, Spoke Miroku. Hana, isn't my daughter, she's Sesshomarou's child, Says Miroku.

Sango, cheated on you? Asks Inuyasha, surprised as hell. It's not all, her flaut, Says Miroku. What, do you, mean? Asks Inuyasha. I lost myself, for while, when you were sealed, I blame myself for not, protecting everyone, and Sango, said it wasn't my flaut, afterwards I started hitting on, other girls flirting with them again, Says Inuyasha.

How could you, do that to, Sango, She loved you, Yelled Inuyasha. I know, but for some stupid reason, I cheated too, and our 3 children, are not from Sango. there from 3 other women, Hana and Harumi, are from Sesshomarou. The 3rd was my Son, Kazuo from Karen, I saw for almost a year, Then the 4th is Hinata. The last one is from me and Sango, together, Takara she is the only one out, of are children are, ours together, Replied Miroku.

But why would you do this to, Sango and She you? Asks Inuyasha. Well the first, few try's, Sango she miscarriage, 3 times and for some stupid reason, I thought it was, because of Me, and She just couldn't hold on, to either one, So I cheated on, her and sometime, down the line Sango, found out about me cheating, I was so blind by hating Kagome, and wanting, Revenge but I never stop to, relies that I was hurting Sango, and Sesshomarou, and Rin, weren't together at this time,

some how they both, fell in love with each other, they slept together, a few times and Sango, was a mother to twin half demon, daughters, and I blame myself, I couldn't be mad at her, but she never told Rin, that her 2 daughters are his, Sesshomarou, is still in love with Sango, but She still wanted me, that's when I woke up, I came home to her, every night,

and Sesshomarou, He let her go, he gave Hana and Her Sister two beads to put around there neck, and it would hide there demon, powers from the villagers, so they wouldn't tell Rin, the truth we all agreed it was, best for us all that she didn't know.

After all He's in love with Rin, Too but deep down, he wants Sango, sometimes I'm afraid she, still loves him too, Spoke Miroku.

Dam that's a lot, of drama, Replied Inuyasha. Well, now you know, the truth, everything isn't how it use to be, but we try to move on, Says Miroku.

I understand, believe me, I do, Spoke Inuyasha.

So witch way, did you say, she took off in? Asks Shippbo, changing the subject.

So they were out, once again looking for, the weird girl.

That's it for this chapter, I know I said I wasn't going to change, the story much, but I felt like a lot, of things can happen in 20 years, So I wanted to had something really strong to happen.

so next chapter will be up soon.


	11. The plan is your Man and Wife

A New Girl A new Journey.

Let's continue, where we left off at.

Come to think about it, We don't even, know her name, Spoke up Kohaku.

They all were looking for her.

Inuyasha, remember those cats calling, the girl by her name.  
>Serena, Spoke up Inuyasha.<p>

What, what did you say? Asks Miroku.  
>Those two cats, that were with her, they could talk, they called her Serena, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Inuyasha, don't you find it odd, Spoke Miroku. What? Asks Inuyasha.

Cats don't talk, I told you, this girl isn't human, Says Miroku. Do you think, she a sorceress? Asks Kohaku, who had been, listening to everything.

The truth be told, Rin, and Kohaku, were having an affair as well. and the twin girls that Rin, has aren't Sesshomarou's, but he already knew that.

Back to Miroku talking.

No...! Not even, a female Wizard, could make up, that much power, Replied Miroku.

Then, all of a sudden, a bright light, flash up in front of them, maybe about 2 miles away, but they could see it.

What was that? Asks Kohaku. I don't know, let's go check it out, Replied Miroku.

Come on, Kirara, Called out Kohaku. They all, travel as fast as possible.

Till they stop, running.

Look there she is, Says Shippbo. Be quite, Shippbo, Says Miroku, pushing them all, to hide behind bush and trees. Why, are we hiding? Asks Inuyasha.  
>I wanted, to see this girls powers up front, Spoke Miroku.<p>

Sailor Moon, could feel there energy, she knew, who they were.

Moon Frozen Heart...! Attack Yelled out Sailor Moon, as her staff made an ice land. Huh...! Nice work Serena, Spoke Artemis. That's nothing, watch this, Replied Serena.

Moon Meter...! Shower...! Yelled out Sailor Moon. The attack, did a great deal, of damage, to the mountain side, plus the attack came falling like a mater shower.

You see that, that's not human, Whispered Miroku. She could be a demon, Replied Kohaku.  
>Nope, to gentle of a spirit, I can tell, if she was a demon, but she still dangerous, never the less, Replied Miroku.<p>

Why, don't you all, quit hiding and come out, I know your watching Me, Called out Sailor Moon.  
>She, knew we, were here, the hole time, Spoke Shippbo.<p>

We, came to talk to you, Replied Kohaku. Then Talk, Spoke Sailor Moon, never changing her attitude.

The demon's, that have been attacking us, They all work for someone, that wants to destroy us, we need your help, Says Miroku.

This person, carrying a pink jewel, that's turning more black then pink,and travels with around with a little Half demon, with her? Asks Sailor Moon. Yeah, how you know? Asks Kohaku.

She pass, by this mountain, and took to those trails, Replied Sailor Moon pointing to the roads.

How you, know the jewel was tainted? Asks Shippbo.  
>You, get use to seeing evil, for as long as I have, you start to sent it everywhere, Says Sailor Moon smiling.<p>

You've just, got to help us, please Replied Miroku.  
>I guess, I've got, no choice, if there evil in the world, then I must fight, Spoke Sailor Moon.<p>

Great, let's get a move on, Replied Inuyasha.  
>Okay, like we, plan it guys, Kohaku, you and Kirara, go back, and tell Sango, that everything okay, Says Miroku.<p>

Shippbo, and I, will do test on, Kagome's powers. Right, Replied Shippbo. Inuyasha, you are to stay with her, Says Miroku.

Say what...! Me Suck with her...! No body said anything about, Me having to be with her...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Serena snap her fingers, together and dock tape went over Inuyasha's mouth.

Umm,...! As Inuyasha, rip it off of his mouth. That's better, nice and quite, Replied Serena laughing. Nice work, you sure shut him up, that mouth, Spoke Luna, laughing with Artemis.

She's good, Spoke Kohaku. She, sure shut, Inuyasha, up for now, Spoke Shippbo, laughing.

What the hell, was that...! Yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha, shut up, I'm trying to talk here...! Yelled Miroku,

Now if, your both done, with your insult on each other, I'll speak now, Spoke up Miroku.

Who put the, stick up his ass, Whispered Serena. Inuyasha, just couldn't help it, but he laugh with Serena. Very funny, Ah, ah, ah, now can you to focus? Asks Miroku. Find speak old man, Replied Serena. Old man, that was just rude, Says Miroku.

Look just speak, or I'm leaving, Replied Serena. Just tell them, everything Miroku, Spoke Shippbo.

I'll check up, on you two, when I can, But weather, you like it or not, You two are partners, witch means without her, Kagome would sent you coming, and She will, go looking for, the person who set, you free, Spoke up Miroku.

He's right, Replied Shippbo.

Fine i'll, stay with her, Says Inuyasha, growling.

Now for you, we need you, to block out, Inuyasha's scent and aura, can you do, that? Asks Miroku. I can do, a lot of things, hiding someone is simple, Replied Sailor Moon.

Serena, please protect, Inuyasha, he's also your responsibility, Your partners, now so act like it, Spoke up Miroku.

My responsibility, is to kick, my ex best friends, ass for there betrayal, and don't you ever call me, Serena, only friends  
>allowed to call me that, and you aren't my friends...! Yelled Sailor Moon.<p>

Then, what the hell, are we suppose, to call you by? Yelled back Inuyasha.  
>Sailor Moon, is my warrior name, you will call me by that name, Replied Sailor Moon.<p>

Fine, Sailor Moon, it is, but we still need your help, Says Miroku.

Wait, just a minute, Spoke up Sailor Moon.

What now, we don't have time, for fighting...! Yelled Shippbo.  
>No, I'll be find with Inuyasha, i'll go with him, Is this Kagome, related to a Boy known as Sota Higashi? Asks Sailor Moon.<p>

Yeah, she is that's Kagome's little brother, Replied Inuyasha. I see, Spoke Sailor Moon.

You met, Kagome's Family? Asks Miroku. Just Sota and Saki, Replied Serena. Who's Saki? Asks Inuyasha.  
>Sota's daughter, he owns the shrine now, Replied Serena.<p>

Little Sota's, not little anymore, Whispered Inuyasha. I'm guessing, you knew him well, Says Serena.  
>Yeah, he wasn't afraid of me, he treated me like family, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Okay, Look I'm sorry, if this bother you, all of you, but if i'm going to help you, then, you need to tell me, what Kagome, was to all of you, otherwise i'm not going to be any help to you, and what she did, to cause this fight, Spoke Serena.

Miroku, she right, we should tell her, Replied Shippbo.

Alright, it going to be, a long journey, Because you can't just, go to Kagome, right off the bat, Each village we,  
>work to protect, during the time Naraku, was alive, is now troubled, Kagome as her army, growing, Spoke up Miroku.<p>

That's not good, I guess, i'm in, that all i need to know, Says Serena.

Kagome, was one of us, she was are friend, Mother, and She betray us all...Cried out Shippbo.  
>I'm sorry, Shippbo, I know how, it feels to have good friends, and then they turn around and betray,<br>You and try kill you, Replied Sailor Moon,

That, happen to you, Asks Miroku. Yeah, that's why, I don't trust anyone, Replied Sailor Moon.  
>Well as, I was saying, Then Kagome, she change, she change into a stronger priestess, a dark priestess, Says Shippbo.<p>

She sealed, Inuyasha, to that secret tree, back in the forest of Inuyasha, Says Miroku.  
>So she was, the reason, he was suck with an arrow, in his chest, Says Sailor Moon.<p>

Correct, Afterwards, she threatened, those who wouldn't follow her, as queen, She sent 27 demon, generals, to control  
>the lives of villagers, Also the Rape a pond young women, have raise really high, Replied Miroku.<p>

Alright, she needs, an ass kicking, Raping girls...! Yelled Sailor Moon. I didn't, know about this, Replied Inuyasha.  
>Look, just look for her, demon generals, and kill them first, Kagome, doesn't have anything else, but wolves after that, Spoke Miroku.<p>

So take out, her army first, then deal with her and Koga, Replied Shippbo.  
>Koga's not that tuff, Spoke Inuyasha. He's stronger, now thanks to Kagome, Replied Miroku.<p>

And remember, because of this new, threat you two, need to take care of each other, Says Shippbo.

Like, how close, are we talking, about here Monk? Asks Sailor Moon.

Look the, men like young girls, like you, Says Miroku. If you think, i'm some damsel, you better think again, as if I would swoon at the  
>site of guys, I've got more important things to do, Replied Sailor Moon.<p>

Look the Con, is when your in the villages, You and Inuyasha, are Husband and Wife, It protects you, but also, no single woman, is dump enough,  
>to go inside, villages alone, Spoke Miroku.<p>

You want, Me to act, like I love her? Asks Inuyasha. Put it, this way, if you go inside those villages, single, then your both,  
>dead bodies walking, with a death wish, Replied Kohaku. Fine...! I Get the freaking hint...! Yelled Inuyasha.<p>

He's my husband? Asks Sailor Moon, with a confused look. Yes, he is, and you too, will have to act like it, So you too,  
>better get to know, each other, in case people, question your marriage, Replied Miroku.<p>

Fine, after all, i'm a great pertenter, being something i'm not, Spoke Sailor Moon. Good, now can you, handle that, Inuyasha? Asks Shippbo.

Shut up...! I can handle anything, as long as I get my revenge, I can put up, with this girl, Replied Inuyasha.  
>Alright, and good luck, to you both, Spoke up Miroku.<p>

Alright, let's head out, Spoke up Sailor Moon, walking away. What, are you doing? Asks Shippbo.  
>Going, to the first village, to kill a demon, hurry up, Inuyasha I don't like, to be kept waiting...! Yelled Sailor Moon.<p>

She's bossing, me around already, Spoke Inuyasha.  
>Remember, you need to protect her, as well she's the key, to putting an end, to Evil Kagome, Replied Miroku.<p>

You sure, she strong enough, to beat Kagome? Asks Inuyasha.

Yes, that's also the reason, I want her, to kill Kagome's Demon General's, to see how powerful she really is, Says Miroku.  
>Alright then, but I'm not, going to carry her, but most of all, I am not her friend, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Likewise, I'm not going to carry you, either, now let's move, slow poke...! Yelled Sailor Moon crossing her arms. Inuyasha, rolled his eyes.  
>Remember, your a married couple, so act like it...! Yelled out Shippbo, taking Miroku, onto his back.<br>Shut up...! Shippbo...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Everyone, went there own ways.

keep reading and find out, what happens next. to be continue.


	12. Trying to get along

A New Girl A new Journey.

Everyone, went there own ways.

Inuyasha, thought he could piss, Sailor Moon off, by running faster then her, but when he ran faster,  
>Sailor Moon, disappeard.<p>

What, the hell, where she go? Asks Inuyasha, He beginning, to think, he lost her.  
>What's the matter...! Yelled Sailor Moon, she was flying.<p>

Inuyasha, knew that she, was not human. There she was, with white angel wings.

What, are you? Asks Inuyasha.  
>I'm a powerful, Warrior Princess, that's all you need to know, Replied Sailor Moon.<br>Your a royal Princess? Asks Inuyasha.

Yes, I am, Replied Sailor Moon. Yeah, A real, Royal pain in the ass, Says Inuyasha.

Snap...! Slammed...! right, into the ground.  
>As Sailor Moon, snap her fingers, Inuyasha fell to the ground, by her powers.<p>

How, the hell did you, do that? Asks Inuyasha. I can do, anything now, Replied Sailor Moon.  
>But don't worry, I'm not as cold, to sit you to the ground, all the time, only when you, get on my nerves, Spoke Sailor Moon.<p>

about 2 hours later.

As they travel, side by side, Sailor Moon, couldn't help wanting, to touch Inuyasha's arms, his ears too.

What are you, looking at? Asks Inuyasha. Your arms, they look really muscular, really strong, Replied Sailor Moon, being honest like always.  
>You like my, muscles? Asks Inuyasha, confused to why this girl, would say something like that.<p>

What so, wrong about, not thinking you, look ready for battle, you look really muscular? Asks Sailor Moon. Thanks, I guess, Replied Inuyasha.

Luna, is there anyway, that there could be, More Sailor Soldiers? Asks Sailor Moon changing the subject.  
>even though, it was a good question.<p>

Your parents, said that it, was up to you, for who you, would trust, to be your new Protectors, Replied Artemis.  
>Trust, Another with my powers? Not happening, Spoke up Sailor Moon.<p>

Inuyasha, was confused by Serena, then again he, couldn't blame her, the people she trusted most, were out to kill her.

So, Inuyasha how much farther, is this, village? Asks Sailor Moon. Just, about there, why? Replied Inuyasha.  
>We are, to act like, Husband and Wife, so if that the case, then we shouldn't hide Secret right now, Spoke Sailor Moon.<p>

As if i'm, trusting you with my secrets...! Yelled Inuyasha.  
>Fine, then tell me, about your parents, your family, anything that useful to us, as a couple, Replied Sailor Moon.<br>Fine, Let see, helpful hints, Whispered Inuyasha.

My Mother, was a Princess, of a large castle, about 200 years ago, she was dethroned when, She married my Father,  
>and gave birth to a half breed son, Me and everyone as hated me ever sents, Spoke Inuyasha.<p>

You have had, A great deal of pain, In your life, I can see it, in your eyes and soul, Replied Sailor Moon.  
>How would you, know? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

Because, when my soul, free you, from the tree, I could feel your heart, without even wanting to see it, either, Says Sailor Moon.

You can see, into a person soul, Spoke Inuyasha. Yes, I've seen things, that the human eyes don't see, Replied Sailor Moon.  
>What Are you, an Angel? Asks Inuyasha. who wouldn't be surprised, if she was.<p>

Giggling...! Sailor Moon, just couldn't help laughing...! Laugh out Sailor Moon.

What, is so dam, funny...! Yelled Inuyasha.  
>Sorry, It's just i've, never had anyone, think that I was an angel, before, Spoke Sailor Moon, smiling.<p>

Inuyasha, blush red, at her smile, She wasn't like Kagome, she was totally different.

I was only asking, Says Inuyasha. Serena tents up, and went right back to feeling serious.

Inuyasha, Spoke up Sailor Moon. Yeah, what is it? Asks Inuyasha.  
>As that left, his mouth, Sailor Moon, kiss him.<p>

What the...! Thought Inuyasha surprised. Sailor Moon, push back from Inuyasha's face.  
>What is wro...! cut off...! There's villager's, watching us, in the bushes, there spying, Whispered Sailor Moon.<p>

Inuyasha, understood what, she was doing, and what was happening, so he warped, his arm around her, holding her closely.

Come out...! Yelled out Inuyasha.

Well, well, looks like we've got, travelers, Spoke up one man. The rest followed.  
>15 of them, whispered Sailor Moon.<p>

Give, us your girl, and we'll leave you alive, Spoke the man.

Forget it...! Yelled Inuyasha. You dear, challenge us...! Yelled the 2nd man.  
>Sailor Moon, was getting a headache.<p>

As they all, started fighting with Inuyasha. He was enjoying it, letting off steam.  
>As Sailor Moon, put her hands over her heart, she was looking for her newest powers.<p>

Moon Earthquake...! Shaking...! Yelled out Sailor Moon, slamming her staff into the ground. Causing an Earthquake.  
>What the hell...! Yelled out everyone falling. Moon Hurricane...! Attack...! Yelled out Sailor Moon.<p>

As water and wind, came from, her staff, catching those bad guys, flushing them down to the River, being pulled into the twister causing damage, a lot of damage.  
>Inuyasha, sadly following down with them, till he found, himself hanging over the cliff, not falling into the twister, but how.<p>

Your heavier, then I thought, you would be...! Yelled out Sailor Moon, holding him.  
>You should, have let me, handle them, Myself...Yelled Inuyasha.<p>

Sorry, Replied Sailor Moon.  
>You can't, just throw your powers, around like that...! Yelled Inuyasha. Alright, i'll try, using lighter,<br>spells...! Yelled back Sailor Moon.

Good, now put me down, Says Inuyasha.

Excuse Me, But are you two alright...! Yelled out an old villager.

Yes, were alright, Replied Sailor Moon smiling. You got rid, of the bad men, raping young girls, Spoke The old man.  
>Your welcome, but we came, to slay those demon's, Spoke up Inuyasha.<p>

Bless you, we've been troubled, by those dam Demon's, for so long, but are you, strong enough, to kill them? Asks the old one.

Yes, we are, My Husband and I, are Demon slayers, We can handle this job, Spoke up Sailor Moon.  
>Husband, you say, Replied The old man.<p>

Yes, My wife and I, are together, Says Inuyasha.

Umm...! Interesting...! So young, i'm surprised, that you don't have, children? Spoke The old Man.

Unfortunately, I can't have kids, So we've designated, that we would, travel around slaying Demons, Replied Sailor Moon.  
>I'm, sorry about that, Spoke The old man. Well, can we help you, or not? Asks Sailor Moon.<p>

Yes, of course, follow me, Replied The old one.

Was, that the best lie, you could come up with, Sailor Moon? Whispered Inuyasha, holding her close to him.  
>I didn't, hear you, come up with anything, Whispered back Sailor Moon. Just don't, blow are cover, Says Inuyasha.<p>

Grandfather, Where you go? we were worry about you, Replied Sadako.  
>I'm fine, I brought us, hope and freedom, for our villages, Spoke up Her Grandfather.<p>

Everyone, look at Inuyasha, and Sailor Moon.  
>Them, protect us, from Kagome's evil, Demon general, Replied Haruna. Yes, we can, My husband,<br>Mr. Takaya Takahashi, and I, slay demon's, we can save you, Spoke up Sailor Moon.

As everyone, began talking to, each other.

Takaya Takahashi...! really, what's with the, name? Whispered Inuyasha. Anyone, here could be spies, for Kagome's, it would be best, not to use your real name, why the hell, do you think, I use the name Sailor Moon, it's too, keep my enemies, in the dark, Whispered back Sailor Moon.

Fine, we'll higher you both, but if you don't, slay all the demons, then no pay, Spoke up the granddaughter.  
>Deal, no problem, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

They come, after dark, so come inside and relaxe, while you wait, Spoke the old man.

Serena sat, down waiting quietly, petting Luna and Artemis. Inuyasha, was enjoying some food.

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

But keep reading and find out, what happens next. To be continue.


	13. First sign of friendship & love growing

A New Girl A new Journey.

Sailor Moon, and Inuyasha. were sitting waiting for a the sun to go down.

Hey unless, what the hell, are we to do now? Asks Inuyasha. Why can't you, be a gentlemen, and talk nicely to your wife, Replied Serena. Your, hardly a lady, Spoke Inuyasha.

Smash...! Crash...! screaming...!. I don't believe, We'll have to wait, any longer, Replied Sailor Moon.

Great, let's go, kill some Demon's, Says Inuyasha, smiling.

Luna, Artemis, stay out of site, I don't want, to lose you two, Spoke up Sailor Moon. Be careful, Replied Luna.  
>You can, beat them, I have faith in you, Princess, Says Artemis.<p>

Thank you, Replied Sailor Moon, transforming again. Let's go...! Yelled out Inuyasha.

As He attack with the Wind scar, blowing up, all the bad Demon's.  
>Moon Shining...! Star...! Attack...! Yelled out Sailor Moon. Every, single one, of those demon's fell, down to the ground dead.<p>

As every, Villager try to stay inside, there homes.

How, dear you, fight ageist's Lady Kagome's powerful, army...! Yelled Hammer.  
>I don't care, what your mistress, can do, I dear her to show her face...! Yelled back Sailor Moon.<br>Slamming her staff, up ageist his sword.

He started pushing, Her back, so she use another spell, to over power, his strength.

Moon Shining...! Armor...! Protect Yelled Sailor Moon.  
>As Sailor Moon, use Super straight, ageist Hammer, grabbing hold of him, then crushing his body,<br>with in her own hands.

As everything, was slayed, everyone else was afraid, of Sailor Moon, now, wouldn't stop giving such horrible looks.

What...! Take a picture, it will last, longer...! Yelled out Sailor Moon.  
>Whatever, you are, my child, my god have forgiveness, a pond you, Spoke up the Old man.<p>

I get it, I'll leave, I'm going, Replied Sailor Moon, grabbing her bag.  
>Young man, Whispered Takeshi, speaking to Inuyasha.<p>

What? Asks Inuyasha, shaking off the surprised look.

May the heavens, forgive your wife of her Sins, She is a monster, worst then you are, Spoke Takeshi.  
>What would, you know about my Wife, You don't know her, You don't know anything about her, so don't talk about her, like you know her...! Yelled Inuyasha.<p>

Half Demon, you have a chance, here, if you know what's best, for you, you'll kill that, Monster, Replied Takeshi.  
>Punch...! Keep your mouth shut...! Yelled back Inuyasha, walking away to catch up to Sailor Moon.<p>

With Sailor Moon, at the lake. Serena look at her, reflection in the water, she didn't even know, who she was anymore.

Sailor Moon, could tell, by the looks, in those villagers eye's, the fear, the anger, everything.  
>As one, lone tear drop, fell into her hand, she was close to crying, but reframed, from doing so.<br>Till she heard, Inuyasha's voice.

Sailor Moon, how in the hell, did you, do all that? Asks Inuyasha. It's, all I'm good for now...! Yelled Sailor Moon.  
>I can never, go back to being that sweet, loving woman, I once was, Cried out Sailor Moon.<p>

Everything, I am, is nothing, but a Monster, I'm nothing, but power and nothing else...! Yelled out Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon, I never seen, someone fight, like you do, but if there's one thing, that I know, is that your, powers and what ever you, are but your, no monster, Replied Inuyasha.

You, truly believe that? Asks Sailor Moon. Yeah, your different, but your no, monster, Says Inuyasha.  
>Fine, come on, let's go, find the rest, of these demon's, Replied Sailor Moon.<p>

They didn't speak, much besides, when they had, to act like a couple, throughout the weeks, Kagome's general's,  
>were falling, down 1 by 1, there army was broken.<p>

Kagome was furious, she kept wondering, who could be behind all this, she sent a few wolves, to find out, for herself.

But keep reading and find out, what happens next. To be continue.


	14. Miroku and Sailor Moon fight for Alpha

A New Girl A new Journey.

Back in the newest village, they entered Miroku, was waiting for them.

Hey, Inuyasha, how it going, on the demon, hunting? Asks Miroku.

Fine, 12 down out of 27 general's, Replied Inuyasha.  
>Where's Serena? Asks Shippbo. She went, to get food, from the market, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Is, that a good idea, to let her, go off on, her own? Asks Miroku, worried.

Trust me, Miroku, no one, in there right mind, would dear try, to hurt or even try to, fuck that girl, She way to dangerous, for any human, Replied Inuyasha.

Why, what happen Inuyasha, what happen, between you two? Asks Shippbo.

Not, between us, But every village, We've past though, Sailor Moon's powers were release, and because of that, every villager, is afraid of her, they called her, aMonster, Replied Inuyasha.

I knew, it she's not human, Spoke up Miroku. She, doesn't seem, dangerous though, Replied Shippbo.

I don't know, what is wrong, with Me, but I can't help, feeling sorry for her, Says Inuyasha.  
>Ahhh...! Looks like You, fallen in love with her, Replied Miroku.<p>

I am, not in love with anyone, never again, will i love another woman, Spoke up Inuyasha.  
>If you, say so, but you at least, have a feelings for her, Says Miroku. Shut up...! Yelled Inuyasha.<p>

Meanwhile in the market.

Serena are, you alright? Asks Luna.

Am I, a monster? Asks Serena. Why would, you think, like that, your no monster Serena, Spoke Luna.  
>No, your just, misunderstood, people don't understand us, were different, we can never truly, call ourselves Earthlings,<br>because were not, Replied Artemis.

Thanks, guys, Says Serena.

As Serena, return she notice, The Monk was there.

Sailor Moon, your back...! Yelled out Shippbo, running into her arms. Yeah, i'm back, What are you, two doing here? Asks Sailor Moon.  
>Well, shall we go? Asks Miroku.<p>

We? Asks Sailor Moon. Yes, because tomorrow, is the New Moon and Inuyasha's becomes human, all night long, Replied Miroku.

Slammed...! right in the head.

How dear you, tell her my secret...! Yelled Inuyasha.  
>Please, she would have found out, sometime, Spoke Shippbo. I was just going, to sleep in the woods, but Fine...! Yelled out Inuyasha.<p>

The new moon, is tonight, not tomorrow, Replied Sailor Moon.

What...! Yelled Miroku.  
>Well, we have to, hide Inuyasha anyways, Till the Sun, raises, Says Shippbo.<p>

First of all, Inuyasha would be safe with Me, I would protect him, of his of need, and I would never allow, him to get hurt, Replied Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon, I relies that, your powerful, but this, is where i draw, the lie, the nights of the new moon, is are time,  
>to protect Inuyasha, I will be taking care of, Inuyasha, Replied Miroku.<p>

Fine...! do what you, want...! Yelled Sailor Moon, walking away.

Wasn't that, a little, mean? Asks Shippbo. Shippbo, are job is to, protect Inuyasha, Spoke Miroku.

After a few hours,went by, Sailor Moon and Inuyasha, had to wait for Miroku, to get back.

Inuyasha, Spoke up Sailor Moon. What is, it? Asks Inuyasha.

I understand, that you don't care, about me, as a friend, and I respect that, if that's how, you want it to be, between us,  
>then I will respect that, But no matter what, happens I'll protect you, in your time of need, Replied Sailor Moon.<p>

I don't need, to be protected, Okay, but I can, take care of myself, Says Inuyasha. I understand, but i'll still, watch out for you, Spoke Sailor Moon.

Hey...! great news...! Yelled out Miroku. What's up, Miroku? Asks Inuyasha. I found, a place to hide you, for the night, Replied Miroku.

They followed, Miroku, to an old temple.

This is the best, you could, do? Asks Sailor Moon.  
>We can't be outside, during Inuyasha's night of weakness, Says Miroku. Weakness, Just because he's human, doesn't mean he's unless...! Yelled Sailor Moon.<p>

He is usless though, he doesn't even have, any powers to protect him, why the hell do you think, i'm here for...! Yelled Miroku, turning away.  
>Hey Miroku...! Slap...! He's not unless...! Yelled Sailor Moon.<p>

Inuyasha, was surprised, by Sailor Moon, protecting him like this.

What the hell, is your problem...! Yelled Miroku. Your the one, who's weak mortal...! Yelled back Sailor Moon.  
>That is enough, now stop it...! Yelled Inuyasha, holding Serena back. Ahh...! As Inuyasha's body pluse, his hair turn black, with his purple gray eyes.<p>

The sun as set, Spoke Shippbo. Sailor Moon watch over, Inuyasha. Miroku went outside to keep look out. with Shippbo.

Well this is where I'm going to stop, this chapter, to be continue.


	15. Inuyasha get hurt

A New Girl A new Journey.

Inside the abandon temple.

Sailor Moon, I want to, thank you, for what you said, back there, about me not being weak, Says Inuyasha.  
>You will never be, truly powerless, Inuyasha, Spoke Sailor Moon.<p>

Thank you, That would be, the most nicest thing, anyone as ever said to me, Replied Inuyasha.

No, need to get, all mushy over it, Says Sailor Moon. Well, I'm just, thanking you, Replied Inuyasha. They were having, a moment.  
>Then all of, a sudden Sailor Moon, jump up.<p>

feeling a strong, presents coming from outside.

What's wrong, Sailor Moon, What do you scents? Asks Inuyasha.

I knew, I didn't like, this temple idea...! Yelled Sailor Moon. Inuyasha were surrounded...! Yelled out Miroku. What, are they, Shippbo? Asks Inuyasha.  
>Kagome's Ice Snakes, very deadly, there poisonous venom is really bad...! Yelled back Shippbo, using his Fox fire.<p>

7 snakes..! Sailor Moon, get Inuyasha, out of here...! Yelled Shippbo. Say What...! Yelled Miroku.  
>She can protect him, better then we can, just trust her...! Yelled back Shippbo.<p>

Watch out...! Shippbo...! Yelled out Inuyasha, throwing his sword, at the snake, that was about, to eat Shippbo.  
>His swords barrier shock, the snake.<p>

making it angry, it bit into Inuyasha's body.

Nooooo...! Cried out Sailor Moon, She attack with fire powers.

Moon Phoenix...! Blast...! Yelled out Sailor Moon. The fire, attack warped around, The snakes and burn out there ice, and melted them, they were all killed, by Sailor Moon.

So now what will become of the night, while Inuyasha, fights for his life, what will Serena do, to save him, will the love in her heart, save him in time, keep reading.

to be continue.


	16. Serena's feelings come out

A New Girl A new Journey.

Inside the abandon temple.

Sailor Moon, Ran to Inuyasha, picking his head up, putting it ageist her chest, while her arms were warped around him.

Inuyasha..! stay with me, keep breathing, Spoke Sailor Moon holding his head.  
>Inuyasha...! Yelled out Miroku.<p>

You were suppose, to protect him...! Yelled Miroku.  
>I was, trying too, I was fighting with another snake, He just acted, so fast to protect Shippbo...! Yelled Sailor Moon.<p>

It's my flaut, because, I was to careless, fighting with Miroku...! cried Shippbo.  
>He's right, it was my flaut, If I wasn't fighting with him, about you protecting Inuyasha, this wouldn't have happen, Says Miroku.<p>

It's going to be okay, Miroku, I can save Inuyasha, Replied Sailor Moon.  
>She, started sucking the poison, from Inuyasha's body. What, are you, doing? Asks Shippbo.<br>Sucking the poison out, Replied Sailor Moon.

She mange to clean his blood, but he was way to sick, to be move now.  
>He needs rest, He has a fervor, Shippbo, I need you, to go get, some cold water for me, Spoke Sailor Moon.<p>

Yes, right away..! Yelled Shippbo, running outside.

Sailor Moon, what can I do, to help? Asks Miroku.  
>it's only 1 O clock, in the morning, the sun won't raise till, 6 at least, we have 5 hours to go, before the sun raises,<br>Please Miroku, Keep watch outside, we can't have anymore, Demons attacking, with Inuyasha looking like this, Says Sailor Moon.

I understand, I'll leave him, to your care, Replied Miroku. Thank you, for understanding, Spoke Sailor Moon.  
>Why, though? Asks Miroku. Excuse me, Replied Sailor Moon, mixing herbal medicine.<p>

Why do, you care about Inuyasha, like what if, he does die, why do you cry, why care about, him? Asks Miroku.  
>Inuyasha, was awake, when he heard Miroku's voice and Serena's. He couldn't open his eyes, but he could hear them.<p>

Because, He's my friend, it's what you do for a friend, even if he doesn't want to be mind, and I trust him,  
>with My life, That I am most sure of, Replied Sailor Moon smiling.<p>

I got more water, Spoke up Shippbo. Thanks, Shippbo, Replied Sailor Moon.  
>Luna, Artemis, I need you two, to check out, the aria, for other medicine, That could help bring down a fervor, Says Serena.<br>Yes Serena, right away, Replied Artemis. I'll go with them, to protect them, Spoke up Shippbo.

Thank you, Replied Sailor Moon. I'll stand, guard outside, Says Miroku leaving.

Inside the small room.

Come on, Inuyasha, stay with me, Says Serena. She place, the wet cloth over his head, but unfortunately,  
>the room wasn't very warm either. Miroku...! I need more firewood...! Yelled Serena.<p>

There is no logs, for a fire, Replied Miroku looking for some wood. I'm sorry Serena, there nothing I can use, Spoke Miroku.  
>Fine...! Spoke Serena.<p>

As Miroku, turn around, to look at her.  
>Sailor Moon, remove her Clothes, and Inuyasha's.<p>

What are you, doing? Asks Miroku, blushing. He needs heat, now otherwise, he's not going, to make it, Replied Serena.  
>Do you, know if this place, as anything that can be use, as a blanket? Asks Serena.<p>

I'll, go look, Says Miroku.

As Serena, kept rubbing her, hands up and down, on Inuyasha's arms and back.  
>He's warming, up, that's good, keep that fire burning, inside you Inuyasha, Whispered Serena.<p>

As she move, around to get comfortable, Inuyasha's woke up.

Serena...! Whispered Inuyasha. Easy Inuyasha, your still healing, Spoke Serena, changing the wet cloth.  
>Why, were you, crying? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

Ah..! You mean, when that snake bit you? Asks Serena. Yes, you were crying, Spoke Inuyasha. Because, I failed in, Protecting you, I thought you, were going to die, Cried Serena.  
>You cried for me, cared for me, Serena, Thank you, Whispered Inuyasha, holding her closer.<p>

Serena, You smell really good, I really like you, Your eyes are really beautiful, Spoke Inuyasha.  
>Okay, your freaking me out, before you said, that you hated me, that you didn't even want, to be my friend, Replied Serena.<br>I did, but I was lying, I actually, really like you, A lot, Says Inuyasha, after that he fell asleep.

What, is going on? all this talk, as my heart, beating really hard, Thought Serena.

How's is he, doing? Asks Miroku, whispering. He's Alright, he's healing, 2 more hours, till the sun raises, Replied Serena.  
>Serena we found only 1 plant, that could help, bring down a fervor, Spoke up Shippbo.<br>Wait a minute, what's going on here? Asks Artemis. I'll explain, it to you, later, Replied Serena.

His fervor drop, thanks to Sailor Moon, Replied Miroku, smiling. Okay, that's all, we need to know, Says Shippbo.  
>Alright, back on guard duty, everyone, Spoke up Miroku.<br>You, should sleep, some too Serena, Says Miroku giving them, a blanket, beside Inuyasha's robe.

Everyone outside, was asleep, beside Miroku, he was watching over Serena and Inuyasha, inside they both were asleep.

As the sun rose, Inuyasha change back into a half demon.

Ummm...! As Inuyasha, laid there, on the bed, he felt like jumping up, but felt something laying on him.  
>He woke up, lifting his head up, looking at Serena sleeping on his chest, but what caught his eye was,<br>that they were both naked.

I see, your awake, Spoke up Miroku. Why, are we, naked? Asks Inuyasha.  
>Easy, there, It's not, what it look like, Replied Miroku. What, did I, do? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

Inuyasha, you were bitten by that poisonous Snake, You were, in bad shape, We couldn't get your fervor to go,  
>down, So Serena, undress you and herself, to share her body's heat, to save you, Spoke Miroku.<p>

She, did that, for me? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, she really care's, about you, Even though she to, stubborn to say it,  
>but I swear the girl, is in love with you, that if she even notices her feelings, Spoke Miroku.<p>

Be quite, would you, I'm flattered, that she cares so much about me, but I just can't, love her back, Replied Inuyasha.

Why, because of Kagome, because she stole your heart? Asks Miroku angry. As Inuyasha, laid Serena down on the bed,  
>he dress himself, back up.<p>

No...! For one, I like the girl, and all, but I don't want to get hurt, and I don't, want to hurt her, Replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, wake up, and smell the stew, This girl isn't anything like Kagome, or other women, she not even human,  
>she came to you for a reason, she brought you back to us, Serena, can heal our homes...! Yelled Miroku,<br>taking Inuyasha outside.

Stop fighting...! Yelled Luna. What...! Spoke Miroku.  
>You, both don't get it, Sailor Moon's job, is to heal the Earth, that's if she can, do it now...! Yelled Artemis.<br>How in the hell, can she do, that? Asks Miroku.

Her friends, betray her, because her parents, came and gave her, mighty powers, that control all nine planets, Spoke Luna.  
>Planets...! what do you mean, by planets? Asks Inuyasha.<br>She wasn't born, an earthling, like you, she as a destiny, to come to pass, Says Artemis.

If she's not an earthling, then what is, she? Asks Miroku.  
>She is the reborn Princess, the one and only Moon Princess, Replied Artemis.<br>Your saying, she was born outside, the earth, like another planet as life? Asks Shippbo.  
>Yes, she was born, on the Moon, years ago, when the moon was a planet, now it is merely a star, Replied Luna.<p>

As they filled, them all in, on what happen in Serenity's life, all the way up to her death, and rebirth.

Dam...! So after everything, Her and her friends, had been threw, they go and try to kill her, just because she receive,  
>powers that are rightfully hers, That's fuck up...! Yelled Inuyasha.<p>

Never the less, They want her dead, and She's needs to not be, So stubborn because she needs warriors too, Replied Artemis.

Morning everyone, Spoke up Serena. Morning Serena, Spoke Shippbo hugging her.  
>Good morning to you to Shippbo, Replied Serena kissing him, on the head.<p>

Inuyasha, how are you feeling? Asks Serena. Just, fine thanks, Replied Inuyasha. I'm sorry, Spoke Serena.  
>What for? Asks Miroku.<br>You, were right Miroku, I can't be trusted to Protect Inuyasha, If you guys hadn't come last night,  
>Things could have gotten worst, So for that I'm sorry, Says Serena.<p>

No worries, to be honest with you, if you weren't there, Inuyasha could, be dead right now, Replied Miroku.  
>Yeah, you totally saved the day, Says Shippbo, smiling. Thank you, for being honest with me, Replied Serena smiling.<p>

Miroku, we should get back to Sango, and let her know, that Inuyasha's alright, Spoke up Shippbo.  
>I agree, keep up the hunt, you too, Replied Miroku.<p>

Miroku hold on a moment, Spoke Serena. Yes, what is, it? Asks Miroku.  
>Luna, Artemis, I want you, to go back with Miroku, Says Serena. Why, mistress? Asks Artemis.<br>I want you too, to be safe, beside, I want you, to keep an eye out for Kagome, to see if she, ever goes to the village, Replied Serena.

Alright, but please, call us, if you need us, Spoke Artemis.  
>I will, in the mean time, try to find medicine, that can help me out, a lot, Says Serena. Very well, good luck, Replied Luna.<p>

keep reading and find out, what happens next. to be continue.


	17. Inuyasha and Serena angry sex

A New Girl A new Journey.

And off, they went.

As Serena, grab the rest of her stuff. It was silent for a while, till Inuyasha, just had to speak his mind.

Serena, Don't ever, undress me, like that, again, do you understand Me, Spoke Inuyasha, with serious eyes. It was the, only way to save you, at the time, Replied Serena. Well this time, i'll let it pass, but i don't ever, want to hear you call, yourself my friend, Yelled Inuyasha.

What the hell...! is your problem, Inuyasha Is it because, I like you, do you, not like having a friend...! Yelled back Serena.  
>Never again, will I trust, a woman with my life, and just for the record, I would have, let you die...! I wouldn't trust your life, in my hands, mostly because your, Unless to me, we could never, be anything, Spoke Inuyasha.<p>

Slap...! What, would you, know about, friendship anyway...! I can't believe, I actually thought, for one second, that you were  
>a nice guy...! Yelled Serena. That's your mistake, Replied Inuyasha, getting in her face.<p>

I can't believe, that i could, Love yet Hate a man, at the same time...! I hate you, so much that, I'm going to show you,  
>how to express, one anger...! Yelled Serena furious.<p>

What's that, supposed to mean? Asks Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, was surprised by this, She love him, but Hated him, too but more then anything,  
>He was enjoying, this Side of Serena. She, slammed him, up ageist a tree, she never answered his question just beat, the crap out of him, plus being very forceful.<p>

Inuyasha had to agree, That he loved Serena, but yet hated her too. but not right now.  
>everything he was feeling, was his anger for Kagome, His Hate, his pain, his love. but most of all Pure hatred.<p>

Serena, was being very aggressive, with Inuyasha. The same went for Inuyasha.  
>They ripped, at everything there hands could get ahold of.<p>

Come on, Inuyasha is that the best, you can do? Spoke Serena smiling.  
>You haven't felt, anything yet, Replied Inuyasha kissing her hard, picking her up, pushing her up ageist the tree.<p>

Serena was moaning, she was really wet. Inuyasha, kiss her pretty dam hard.  
>Till he turn, her around, taking her from behind doggy style.<p>

Kissing...! Moaning...though there kiss.

Is that all, you've got Inuyasha...! Yelled Serena, teasing him.  
>If You, don't want me, to hurt you? then, I wouldn't asks, me to do that, stupid, Replied Inuyasha.<br>My, my, Inuyasha, I thought you said, you didn't care about Me, What the matter, Inuyasha, afraid to hurt me? Says Serena.  
>No, I am, not afraid...! That's it, you asks for it, Yelled out Inuyasha.<p>

They went harder, and harder then most humans, but Serena, really like it.  
>Finally 4 hours later, Each break time, Inuyasha, would take 10 minutes, then he was ready to go again.<p>

Breathing...! really hard...! Holy cow, your really good, whispered Serena.  
>Whatever, Don't say, that I didn't make you, scream, Replied Inuyasha putting his clothes back on.<br>Why, do you, have to be so mean to, me? Asks Serena with puppy eyes.

Don't give me, that look, Replied Inuyasha, Serena grab hold of Inuyasha, rubbing his shoulders.

This isn't, going to help you, brake the Ice ,with me, Sweetheart, Oh and by the way,  
>Don't blame, me for anything either, Says Inuyasha.<p>

I really hate you, Spoke Serena. Laughing...! Oh I hate you, too Sweetheart, Replied Inuyasha.  
>Slap...! Never call, me Sweetheart, again, Says Serena. Inuyasha, grabbed hold, of Serena, and Kiss her again.<p>

After that fight, Serena barely talk to each other, half the time, they fought, they and up having angry sex.  
>Serena, didn't know, how to react, to Inuyasha, She wanted to rip him to pieces, but yet keep fucking him,<br>to let her anger out, the anger she held for Darien.

Inuyasha, was actually, loving his new, girl, He just wanted to test her, with her heart and mind,  
>He wanted to push, her to be stronger then he ever push, Kagome.<p>

Unfortunately that all, I've got for chapters, I'll write some more, chapters when I get home, but hope you enjoyed the story.

keep reading and find out, what happens next. to be continue.


	18. Unexpected pregnancy

A New Girl A new Journey.

Last time, Serena and Inuyasha, were acting very aggressively with each other, let's see the consciences.

They finally, came across a new village, 2 weeks later.

Finally, a new place, to rest, Spoke Serena. Oh no, were not, were going to keep going...! Yelled Inuyasha.  
>Please...! Just let me, recharge my energy...! Yelled back Serena. Fine...! just a few hours, for lunch, but then,<br>we kick, some ass...! Spoke Inuyasha. Alright, it's a deal, Replied Serena.

As they entered, the village, they offer to help, once again, so they sat waiting for sundown, it was only noon,  
>so they ate lunch.<p>

Serena, couldn't shake, this sickness feeling.

Hey Inuyasha, how's it going? Asks Miroku, walking up to them both.  
>What, are you doing here? Asks Inuyasha. We've come, to give you both, a message, Says Luna.<p>

What is it, Luna? Asks Serena. Kagome, came to the village, She knows about, Inuyasha, breaking free, from Her spell,  
>And she's coming, after you, Serena, Says Artemis.<p>

So, finally she, get's the message, to get off her ass, and come fight me, Replied Inuyasha.

Calm down, we can't just, rush into this, we need to set, a trap for Koga, then take out, Kagome, Spoke Miroku.  
>Alright, fine, let's make a plan, then what, do you suppose, we do? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

You, guys make up, some kind of plan, on something, I'm going too, go get some air, Spoke Serena, standing up.  
>But, we could really use, your help, Says Miroku.<br>I'm, not much of a planner, i just kill, whatever comes, my way, Spoke Serena. I like, her idea, Replied Inuyasha.

Woe...! Serena, you don't look, so good, are you alright? Asks Miroku, putting his hand, over her head.  
>I'm, fine...! Yelled Serena, slapping his hands away.<br>She's fine, Miroku, now let's get back, to making up a plan, Spoke Inuyasha.

Serena, have you, been sleeping, at all? Asks Luna. Yeah, I'm fine, no worries, now i'm going to check, around  
>the village, for any spies, Replied Serena, walking out the door.<p>

Luna and Artemis, looks at each other, then thought about, what could be wrong, but then Artemis, pick up a scent,  
>plus an aura, he become worried.<p>

She, smells different, Spoke up Artemis.  
>As Everyone, stop talking, they look at the white feline.<p>

What, are you going on about? Asks Inuyasha. What do, you mean, Smells different, like, what do you, mean? Asks Miroku.  
>A new Demon's aura, but not, but it's as Serena's aura too, Says Artemis.<p>

What the hell, does that mean? Asks Inuyasha.  
>Is Serena, alright, could something of happen, to her powers? Spoke Miroku.<p>

No...! her powers, are the same, it's almost, as if, She's..! Pregnant...! Says Artemis, being honest, but somehow sacred,  
>at the same time.<p>

Pregnant...! Yelled out everyone.

What, do you mean, by pregnant, Artemis...! Yelled Luna.  
>I maybe, wrong about it, but it smells like a baby, Says Artemis.<br>But how, can she be pregnant? She would, had to have sex, in order to get pregnant? Asks Luna.

You, said you, could feel a demon's aura correct, Spoke Miroku. Yes, Says Artemis.

Inuyasha, what did you do? how in the hell, is she pregnant? did you sleep with Sailor Moon...! Yelled Miroku.  
>Good, question, Miroku, he is the only one, who was with her, for so long, Replied Luna.<p>

Alright...! Alright...! Yes, we had sex, it just happen, it was like angry sex, we were yelling at each other, and i said,  
>something really mean to her, and it turn, into really hard heated sex, Spoke Inuyasha blushing.<p>

Luna, fine Serena, we have to go, back to the village, she needs to be check over, Says Artemis.  
>Of course, but this isn't, really all that bad, right I mean, for her, having a child, Spoke Luna.<br>No getting, ahead of ourselves, Says Miroku.

I could, be a Father? Spoke Inuyasha. Yeah, looks like you, found your mate, Replied Miroku.  
>She, isn't my mate...! Yelled Inuyasha.<p>

So they all went looking for Serena.

To be continue and thanks for the support, I just really wanted to fix up, chapters. but thanks anyways.


	19. Kagome's death and Inuyasha's Wife

A New Girl A new Journey.

Meanwhile outside.

Serena, couldn't put her, finger on it, but for some reason, she felt happy.  
>As the warm, summer breeze, blew her hair in the wind, she smiled happily.<p>

She, pulled her, hair down, where she began, brushing it.

Why do, I feel so, happy for? Asks Serena.  
>Serena, was looking into the lake, at her reflection, she smiled.<p>

Serena...! Yelled out Luna. with everyone following after the feline.  
>Serena was drinking, some water. What is it? Have you, figure out, a plan for Kagome's attack? Asks Serena.<p>

We'll, worry about that later, right now, you need help, Spoke Miroku.

Why...! I don't understand, I'm confused, what is going on? Asks Serena.

Serena your blood, and your aura, I scent a demon, Spirit but yet, Moon spirit, like you,  
>coming from, inside you, Spoke Artemis.<p>

Say What, get out of here, quit playing around Artemis, Replied Serena serious. Were, not playing around...! Yelled Luna.  
>So your saying, that I'm, pregnant? Spoke Serena.<p>

We think, you might be, pregnant, no thanks to him, Says Luna, glaring at Inuyasha.  
>I'm with child, Spoke Serena, touching her belly. She just couldn't help smiling.<p>

You don't seem, to be angry about this? Asks Miroku.  
>No, I'm not, I'm happy, but why, I've never felt, this way before...! Cried Serena crying.<p>

Your Mother's 2nd nature, is kicking in, it's what happens when you carry, your baby, Replied Miroku.  
>Just as Serena, was about to say something. She jump up Again, but this time not fast enough.<p>

A really big, demon Jaguar, Demon slammed into them all.

What the hell...! How could, I not scent, this monster, Serena, stay back, Miroku get Serena, out of here...! Yelled Inuyasha,  
>protecting Serena, for the first time, showing that he was, concerned for her safety.<p>

Right before, they could do anything, Serena was grab by Koga.  
>Get off of me...! Yelled Serena, trying to hit Koga, but he held her, even tighter.<br>Inuyasha...! Help...! Yelled out Serena.

Koga...! let her, go Yelled Inuyasha, feeling angry.  
>Well, well, what do we, have here, little Inuyasha, is alive again, Spoke up Koga, smiling. Shut up...! Yelled out Inuyasha. Ah, ah, ah, take another step, and I kill her, Says Koga smiling.<p>

Inuyasha, couldn't let, her get killed, He actually love her, he just didn't want, to emotionally say it out loud,  
>plus they were, having a baby, he couldn't risk, his baby's life, plus the mother, of that baby.<p>

Alright, come on, this is between, You and I, let her go, Spoke Inuyasha.  
>That's it, I've had it, Moon Frozen heart...! Attack...! Yelled out Sailor Moon, using her powers.<br>She mange to, freeze Koga, just long enough, for her to get away.

Serena, are you alright? Asks Inuyasha, warping his arms around her.  
>Just as, that left his mouth, an arrow, just about hit Sailor Moon, but she use a super shield, to block it.<p>

Nice, work girl, you really are strong, Spoke up Kagome.  
>Her hair, was much longer then before, her eyes were cold, as ice but, yet still beautiful.<p>

Inuyasha, seeing you, protect this girl, reminds me, of all the times, we were together, Says Kagome.  
>Serena, glare at, Kagome. Inuyasha, growled out, at Kagome.<p>

You bitch...! You've cause, me a lot of pain...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Funny, I thought, that was the hole point, mutt face...! Yelled out Koga.  
>Moon Thunder Dragon...! Crash...! Yelled out Sailor Moon. She hit, Kagome's general.<p>

You killed, my demon, you little bitch...! Yelled out Kagome. Sora, kill her...! Yelled out Kagome.  
>Sora? Whispered Inuyasha.<p>

Inuyasha, meet my Half Demon, Daughter, the daughter you could have had, if it weren't for your, betrayal, Says Kagome.  
>Koga, growled at this, comet Kagome made.<p>

I'm glad, I didn't marry you...! Yelled Inuyasha. Kill them...! Yelled out Kagome.  
>Sailor Moon and Sora, were glaring at each other.<p>

This scent, I know this scent, Says Koga. What, are you, going on about...! Yelled Kagome.  
>That woman's scent...! Ah...! I do, know this scent, Spoke Koga. What, are you talking about, Daddy? Asks Sora.<p>

Inuyasha, is finally going, to be a father, how cute, This girl, is carrying your, baby, Says Koga.

You, slept with her...! Yelled Kagome. Yes, I did, and I love every, minute of it, She's my new, baby momma,  
>she is even greater, then you, ever were, Spoke Inuyasha, blinking his eye at Serena.<p>

Serena, blush at, his words.

Kill the bitch...! Yelled Kagome.

As wolves, were closing in, on them, Serena pulled, one more trick. Serena, spoke to the wolves.  
>They howled some, then, they turn on Kagome, growling at her.<p>

What is wrong, with you, mutts...! Yelled out Koga growling.  
>Serena, started chanting a spell, the wolves, disowned Koga, as there leader.<p>

My wolves...! Yelled Koga. Serena, chanted again then yelled out.

The wolves, are listening to Sailor Moon, Says Miroku, surprised. She, using her animals power, of nature, Replied Luna.  
>Nice, work Sailor Moon...! Yelled Miroku.<p>

I don't want, to hurt you, your just a child, please back down, you don't have, to follow your, mothers  
>orders, Spoke Sailor Moon. Shut up, you whore...! Yelled Sora.<p>

They started fighting.

Koga, rush over to protect, his daughter.  
>Sailor Moon, had no choice, so she used, the powers of Saturn, and kill them both.<p>

Sora...! Koga...! Yelled out Kagome crying. She wasn't finish, with Serena yet.  
>But, when she used, her super speed, Sailor Moon, held down Kagome.<p>

Get off of me...! Yelled Kagome. So Inuyasha, how did, you want to have, your revenge? Asks Serena.  
>Just like this, Says Inuyasha, grabbing Kagome's face. I hope you, enjoy hell, Kagome, Spoke Inuyasha breaking her neck.<br>Down she went.

Sorry, but it just had to happen, Says Inuyasha. Yeah, Looks like peace, can finally befall a pond us, Spoke Miroku.  
>As Serena, took hold of the jewel, she wish for it to disappear forever.<p>

Let's go home, Spoke Inuyasha. everyone started walking away, but Sailor Moon.

Aren't you, coming with, us? Asks Inuyasha. My mission, is over, to help you kill Kagome, but the true war,  
>as just began, Replied Sailor Moon. What, do you mean, Your one of us, now, Spoke Miroku.<p>

Once this child is grown, I must defeat, Darien and the others, Replied Sailor Moon.  
>Your, still going to go back? Asks Artemis.<br>Yeah, I mean, why not, live your life here, free from hate, free to love, free to live as a woman, Spoke Luna.  
>I agree, with Luna, You can join us, live your life with Inuyasha, Says Miroku.<p>

I don't know, but I'll stay, for awhile, besides, if I'm going to be a mother, then I need to bring, this baby somewhere,  
>safe to raise it, Replied Serena.<br>And that, is what going to happen, for are baby, we'll live together, and I, will be with you, Spoke Inuyasha.

What happen, to the, I want nothing, to do with you thing, you said you wanted, to stay away from? Asks Serena.  
>I was lying, I actually love you, So as the mother of my child, will you become my wife? Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Um...! Marriage, your asking me, to be your mate? Asks Serena smiling.  
>Yes, I am, will you, Sailor Moon, Serena, become my wife, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Yes, I love you too, Yes, I'll marry you, Says Serena.  
>Kiss...! But...! If you ever, betray me, or cheat on, me I'll kill you, myself, Spoke Serena.<br>I swear, I won't, Replied Inuyasha.

Great, let's get back to the village, everyone is going to be, surprised, Spoke Miroku.  
>Let's go, Replied Inuyasha, picking Serena up. I thought you, said you'd, never carry me, Spoke Serena smiling.<p>

Well, I'll let it, slide this time, Replied Inuyasha.  
>After that they kiss.<p>

I think, he's finally happy, Says Miroku. Serena's happy too, Replied Artemis.

So that's all for now, hope you like the chapter, the evil is still yet, to come ,now it Sailor Moon,  
>who as to, find her, new protectors, and battle Rai and the others, Can Sango, and the rest of them help,<br>what will happen next keep reading and find out. to be continue.


	20. My new protectors

A New Girl A new Journey.

Meanwhile, in the future.

Darien, we have a problem, Spoke up Sailor Pluto. What, is it? Asks Darien. Sailor Moon, is alive, she time travel, and she pregnant, she be an easy kill, if we go after her now, Says Trista.

I knew, it the way she died, it was an illusion, everything, well then, let's go finish the job, Spoke King Darien.  
>Agreed, call the girls, were going, to use the time portal, Replied Queen Rai.<p>

Yes, right away, Says Trista. A few days later, Pluto open the gates of time, Everyone jump in, traveling back in time.

Meanwhile on the other side.

Serena, walk to the river, to get some water, then all of sudden she, could feel the Girls.  
>As she ran, back to the village, she relize that she, was going to have to buy herself some time.<p>

Serena...! Called out Sango, worried about why, she just ran inside, Her's and Inuyasha's House.  
>that he build, a better home, then the rest of them, in the village. Wider and larger in size.<p>

Serena, What's wrong? Asks Inuyasha, noticing her run into the room. What's wrong, Queen Serenity? Asks Artemis.  
>There coming, Replied Serena.<br>Serena, are you okay, I saw you run threw, the village what's up? Asks Sango.

No time, to explain i have to buy, me some time, Replied Serena. For what...! Yelled Inuyasha. Serena, walk out the door, With her staff and walk right into the middle of the village.

Serena, stop your pregnant, you could hurt yourself, Spoke Sango. Serena, stop look at me, tell me what's going on? Asks Inuyasha. The girls know, that I'm alive, I can feel the time line opening, there coming for me, and in this state, I can't fight them off, and they know it, Spoke Serena, serious eyes.

How did they find us? Asks Luna. Sailor Pluto is still a keeper of time, she found me, and told the others, Replied Serena.  
>Just when, we thought we were, going to live in peace, Spoke Artemis, shaking his head.<br>It doesn't matter, your not fighting them, For god sakes Serena, Your pregnant...! Yelled Inuyasha.

I'm not going to fight them, I'm going to put up a barrier, that they can't fine me, or even see this place, Replied Serena.  
>A barrier? Asks Miroku.<br>I've got no choice, I don't want, to lose anymore people, mostly the once i love...Cried Serena.  
>Do you, think you can handle, all that power, right now? Asks Miroku.<br>I can do it, i have to stall them, long enough, till i can find my new warriors, Spoke Serena.

What new Warriors? Asks Harumi, standing beside her twin, Sister Huna. The new Sailor Soldiers, Replied Serena.

But how can, Anyone become a soldier? Asks Rin.  
>Mother, when does father, get back? Asks Both girls at the same time. Sesshomarou, will be back tomorrow, evening Alright girls, Replied Rin.<p>

Dang it, let's go get some fish, Spoke Kazue. Yeah, sure, Replied her sister. Sorry about them, there nothing but Daddies girls, But please continue, with what you were, saying, Says Rin.

Well, I have a question, Spoke Sango. What is it? Asks Inuyasha.

Well, where can you, find these new, warriors? That will protect you, and fight for you? Asks Sango. Follow me, come with me, Spoke Serena, leading them to the secret tree.

So now what? Asks Rin.  
>Luna, Artemis, help me to see, there's marks, let's see if are friends are worthy of these, powers, Says Serena.<br>Both cats were waiting for this moment, Artemis place two, Sailor wands on two tree stumps, and they were glowing.  
>And Luna did the same thing.<p>

Each of you, have become my most, loyal friends right now, 1 of these 4 magic, are your warriors pride, and powers, Spoke Serena. So how do, we know witch one is for us? Asks Sango.

Right now, there just glowing with the powers, of there very own, planets, Says Serena. Alright, so what do, we do? Asks Miroku.

Walk to each of them, and if they stop glowing, then that means, that there not choosing you, but when you touch one,  
>that glows really hard a brightly, then it choose you, Replied Serena, smiling.<p>

Miroku, walk around a few of them, but 2 out of 4, stop glowing, when he touch, the Yellow stick and the black stick.  
>Then he touch, the 3rd a dark blue stick, glowed like crazy.<p>

Miroku...! Take hold of it's powers...! Yelled Artemis. Miroku's clothes change into, Armor Like Prince Darien, is dress in as prince, The same color and all, but his cape was blue, instead of the under red color.

He went backwards in age, he look like 20 years old again, Miroku, you look so young, Spoke Sango. That's another thing, about this life, you don't aged very fast, instead of you looking 40, you went back a few years, Says Serena.

But you were gifted with the powers of Sailor Sagittarius, witch means your, a natural bowman, and a strong warriors,  
>witch means you, are in control of earth, Spoke Artemis.<br>Sweet i'm, young again...! Yelled Miroku, happy.

Alright, i'm next, Spoke Sango. Okay, Good luck Sango, Replied Serena, smiling. Sango, walk to the black stick, and it glowed brightly.

She transformed, too into, Sailor Apophasis.

She was dress in, a black skirt and boots, ribbon was pink, like her demon slayer clothes, just as a sailor warrior now.

That it for now, I'll update the next chapter soon. and Prince Inuyasha, will be powerful.

.

.


End file.
